


Eyes Open, Ears Closed

by SlimeAndSnails



Series: Obey Me! But It's Gay [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, Male Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Protective Lucifer, i wrote half of this while hopped up on caffeine, just like me, lucifer is ridiculously hot and i'm here for it, lucifer is the king of mixed signals and his thirst is very quiet, mc is sleep deprived, sorry asmo stans, thot asmo, uh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeAndSnails/pseuds/SlimeAndSnails
Summary: Prompt: Lucifer could lecture me all day and I would just stare at the pretty face.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me! But It's Gay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689466
Comments: 23
Kudos: 548





	Eyes Open, Ears Closed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this image (https://twitter.com/nanchi22/status/1234166504381452294), and how beautiful it is. I just kind of stared at it for a few minutes before having a discussion about how gorgeous it is and someone said "he could lecture me all day and I'd just stare at the purdy face" and honestly? Same. Male Mc, (_) is used in place of a name so if you would like to get a text replacer for your browser you can replace it with any name you choose! Second Person POV.  
> Alix hope this is to your standards uwu

You think that maybe time has stopped. Except it obviously hasn’t, because if time wasn’t moving then how could Lucifer’s long legs be pacing a hole in the floor? His voice is oddly calm, but there’s still that angry tone that sends a chill down your spine and right through your heart. Lucifer’s not yelling, but he clearly isn’t happy. Especially considering he’s had you stood in front of his desk for almost an entire hour.

And you can’t remember why. The only thought in your mind is of the curve of his horns, those feathery ink eyelashes, the slight sheen of silver at the tips of his hair that catches the light just the right way. You want to run your hands through his hair and over his sharp jawline, and maybe even slip your fingers between the sleek black feathers of his wings. It’s very easy to understand when they say that Lucifer was the most beautiful angel in heaven. He might be the most beautiful demon in hell, too. But you’re not focused on comparing him to others right now. How could you be, when he finally turns his carmine (Carmine! Now you’re really waxing poetic.) glare on you properly. His mouth is moving and his voice is so silky smooth and knife sharp that you don’t even pay attention to the meaning of the words, just listen to his tone and watch his lips form the syllables perfectly.

“This is important. You can’t just wander around by yourself, the Devildom is _dangerous_ for a human.” Ah, that’s right. You’d been at the tail end of a boy’s night with Asmo, having been dragged not entirely against your will through several stores (where you bought absolutely nothing) and eventually to The Fall. And then he met a particularly tall and muscular demon and decided he absolutely had to ‘get their number’. Asmo had even invited you to join in on the fun, but one look at the mysterious demon’s wicked grin made you a bit sick to your stomach. Asmo was sure that you’d be able to get home safely. And he really didn’t want to give up on tall, dark, and toothy. So he shot you a wink and pranced off.

So you sighed and finished your drink and started on your way home, shivering a bit in the cold Devildom air. And then Lucifer showed up in full demonic shape, wings flaring and fire in his eyes as he took your hand and practically dragged you along behind him, muttering about how incompetent his brothers all are. He still hasn’t shifted back.

It was honestly very charming, in a weird sort of way. He’s always very protective of you. Even to the point of going out of his way to escort you around the Devildom at night and sometimes even meet you between classes despite having his own things to do a building away.

You half register his arm moving, but pay it no attention. That is, until his hand slams firmly onto his desk, the impact of his leather glove and the polished wood making a crisp smacking sound that knocks you out of your sleep deprived and beauty-drunk trance.

“(_)!” He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I was right, you aren’t even listening to me.” Lucifer stands up straight, tugging his glove back into place. You catch a tiny glimpse of his wrist before it disappears back behind his sleeve.

“... Sorry, Lucifer. I was zoning out.” You rub your hands together, looking away from him so you don’t get sucked in by his beauty again.

He scoffs. “That seems obvious.” You hear him sit down at his desk, wings making a distinct rumpling sound as he folds them to his back. “Should I even ask?”

Frowning, you look over at him. “Ask what?”

Lucifer scowls at you like it’s the most obvious thing on the planet. His tone is uncharacteristically cold. “What’s so important that you can’t even listen to me?” Is he… offended? Because he thinks you weren’t paying attention to him?

Well, to be fair. You both were and weren’t. But it seems like you’ve actually injured his pride a bit.

…

Pride. It can sometimes be so easy to forget. Lucifer is the Avatar of Pride. And he’s been slowly warming up to you. Could your opinion actually matter to him now, outside of just the Exchange? It’s a heartwarming thought, but an intimidating one at the same time.

“(_).”

And there you go again, zoning out on him. You snap your attention to Lucifer before he gets angrier, watching the scowl on his face shift into an impossibly tired look.

You feel a sting of guilt for making him come all the way out to find you, and an even worse one for upsetting him so much he can’t seem to contain his form down to a human shape. He must have heard you were alone from Asmo and panicked. “Sorry. I- I guess I’m a little distracted. You’re kind of...” You gesture to him. “Yeah.”

There’s silence for a moment. Lucifer just looks at you, eyebrow raising slightly. You stare back. His eyes are extremely pretty. For half a second you think you see the corners of his mouth twitch upwards, but he shakes his head and sighs before it turns into a proper smile.

“So,” he starts, crossing his arms. You focus a little too hard on his shoulders, and he definitely notices this time. “You’re not paying attention to me because… You’re too busy paying attention to me? Interesting.”

You don’t like the sound of that, but you suppose it’s close enough. Feeling suddenly very exposed, you duck your head down and decide you’re suddenly very interested in a loose thread on your sleeve. “Yes. Something like that.” Deep breath. You tug at the thread. “Can you blame me?” You think that he probably can. He’s very good at finding faults in people, and any confidence you might have had with anyone else is out of your reach whenever he looks at you. 

Lucifer says nothing, but you hear him shift around for a moment before his black gloved hand settles on your shoulder. You must have missed his footsteps. Still, you’re resolved to not look at him too long (again), so you keep your eyes on that damn thread. The fabric around it is beginning to pucker from the tugging. He huffs and brushes your hand away from it.

“Look at me.”

You do.

He’s pulled himself together, wings and horns and that odd diamond marking gone and his normal attire in place. That explains the black glove. He’s standing right next to you now, the look in his eyes is inscrutable but he definitely doesn’t look annoyed anymore. His hand is still on your shoulder, a curious warmth somehow radiating through the layers of cloth and leather and deep into your bones.

“Next time, call me. I’ve told you again and again, I’ll escort you anywhere you’d like to go.” Lucifer pauses for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. “And not just for safety reasons.”

You suck in a sharp breath of air. The implication is almost tangible, but you still can’t quite believe it. If there was ever a title for ‘Lord of Mixed Signals’, he would certainly fit the bill.

“Right. I’ll call you.” You can’t help but think about the tight grip of his hand on yours when he found you. “Sorry for worrying you.”

Lucifer’s face softens just a bit, just enough to be vulnerable. Instinct kicks in and you lift your hand up, brushing a lock of his fringe back a bit so you can see him better. His eyes slide closed and he swallows. You think about the other times he’s let you touch him, between classes and after those silly dance battles. Always in the moment (after all, Lucifer’s hair is just as soft as it looks and he really seems to enjoy it when you run your fingers over it after a hard won battle), you never really thought about the fact that he, Lucifer himself, is more than happy to let you pat his cheek and stroke his head and sometimes even fiddle with his jacket a bit.

Maybe you need to pay more attention to him when you’re paying attention to him.

He makes soft a sound that you don’t quite expect. “Fine, I’ll forgive you. Just this once.” And all at once he’s pulling away from you, his own hand sliding down your arm. His fingers twine with yours. “Let’s get you back to your room. You must have caught a chill out there.”

Okay, this is a thing that’s happening. Lucifer is holding your hand. Last time you even touched his hand you thought he was going to murder you, but now he’s holding your hand. Holy shit, he’s so pretty. He scowls, running his thumb over the back of your hand. “I’ll have to deal with Asmodeus later.” He says it less like a threat and more like an afterthought.

“...”

You think that maybe time has stopped.

Lucifer, for his part, will be re-evaluating a few memories with you. Perhaps you don’t ignore him nearly as much as he thought. An interesting, and entirely pleasant notion.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a Valentine's day fic right now so if you for some bizarre reason are following my writing, stay tuned for that even though it's gonna be *hella* fucking late.
> 
> Also Lucifer is so thirsty for MC and it's kind of shocking, esp when you remember that Luci is just constantly flipping between "Please touch my hair and pet my face, I will take you out to fancy dinners every other night and buy you gifts" and complete disdain for everything and what an icon he is. Lucifer himself loves headpats.  
> Lmk what you think, feedback fuels me lol.


End file.
